1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device (LCD), and more particularly, to a multi-domain liquid crystal display device having color filter layer with electric field-distorting holes and a subsidiary electrode on an lower substrate to distort electric field and method of manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an LCD has been proposed where the liquid crystal is not aligned, and the liquid crystals are driven by side electrodes insulated from pixel electrodes. FIGS. 1A and 1B are sectional views of a pixel unit of conventional LCDs.
In the conventional LCD, a plurality of gate bus lines arranged in a first direction on a first substrate and a plurality of data bus lines arranged in a second direction on the first substrate divide the first substrate into a plurality of pixel regions. A thin film transistor (TFT) applies an image signal delivered from the data bus line to a pixel electrode 13 on a passivation layer. The TFT is formed on each pixel region and comprises a gate electrode, a gate insulator, a semiconductor layer, a source electrode, a drain electrode, etc.
The passivation layer is preferably formed over the whole first substrate. The pixel electrode 13 is coupled to the drain electrode on the passivation layer. Side electrode 15 is formed in a region except a region where pixel electrode 13 is formed on the passivation layer.
On the second substrate, a light shielding layer 25 is formed shielding light leakage from the gate bus line, data bus line, and TFT. A color filter layer 23 is on light shielding layer 25. A common electrode 17 is on color filter layer 23. A liquid crystal layer is between the first and second substrates.
A side electrode 15 and an open area 27 of the common electrode 17 distort the electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer. Then, in a unit pixel, liquid crystal molecules are variously driven. This means that when voltage is applied to the LCD, dielectric energy due to the distorted electric field arranges the liquid crystal directors in a needed or desired position.
However, to obtain a multi-domain effect, open area 27 in common electrode 17 is necessary, which requires patterning of the common electrode 17. Moreover, if the electrodes do not have an open area or the width thereof is narrow, the distortion of electric field needed to divide the pixel region becomes weak. Then, when voltage over a threshold voltage, V.sub.th, is applied, the time needed for the liquid crystal directors to become stable increases.